Kyoko x Ren: A Box Kept Hidden
by Wren-lee
Summary: A continuation of chapter 195. Things begin to escalate between Cain And Setsuka but even better, can Mogami keep the locks on her heart locked or did someone find the Master Key? And we all know she had a mother, but who was her father and how did he die? (Now a Drabble, each chapter will be 100-300 words)
1. Chapter 1: A Kiss

**A/N: This is a continuation of skip beat after chapter 195. I will probably make this a one-shot, but I will definitely post more chapters if anyone asks, so Please DO ;)**

**I will strive to keep the oc-ness to a minimum, so if you notice anything weird pm me**

**And of course all credit goes to Yoshiki Nakamura, Skip Beat!'s most wonderful author ^^**

* * *

Reminder: kyoko and Ren are currently in the roles of setsuka and Cain heel

They are in their hotel room and currently setsu is straddling Cain on a bed with his shirt off. She just kissed his forehead and he asked her to leave a more permanent mark on his torso (I assume)

* * *

Setsu had taken over Kyoko's body and mind with her iron grip. In fact her will was so strong currently, that Kyoko was having a hard time differentiating between Setsu's wants and needs and her own. But perhaps, considering the situation, that wasn't such a bad her lay Tsuruga Ren, his muscular torso exposed and utterly droolworthy. His face was the picture of an expectant puppy. A puppy with a taste for his sexy little sister. She lowered her head slowly, placing a soft kiss on his collar bone. Ren, or Cain as he seemed to be now, did not react, an invitation for Setsu to continue her soft kisses

Soon Setsu was leaving a trail of kiss marks from his collar down to his rock hard abs. Underneath her, Cain was impatient to leave his own mark, and met her lips with his own in a searing kiss full of a hidden lust. Setsu couldn't have been happier about this newest development, as her hands explored his chest. Their hot breath mingled around their tangled tongues as her brother became more knew that as siblings, everything they did now was wrong on so many levels, but neither could resist the pull between them.

A loud and resounding 'click' rang through Kyoko's head suddenly cutting off their kiss. Ren, whom was still caught up as Cain stilled and frowned at Kyoko. Once again Cain resembled an adorable puppy but this one was waiting for for more treats. Kyoko waAmin no state to notice this change in expression and For the last 15 minutes Kyoko had been becoming more and more panicked as she and Ren continued to snog (kiss). Even acting as Setsu hadn't stopped Ren's charm from sneaking its way into her heart.

All that Kyoko could hear though, was the echo of that one 'click'. Insignificant to any other person, it was a sign of something terrifying to the poor girl. For a small box's lid was now loose and defenseless against those who wished to open it.

"Kyoko?" a voice broke through her reverie.

Ren had been calling her name for quite some time, as Kyoko had not moved or responded for a concerningly long amount of time. Her mouth hung open in an 'O' and her cheels were flushed. A dazed look filled her golden eyes. Awareness flooded back into her gaze at the sound of Ren's voice, and his face which was ENITIRELY too close...

She scurried back with an "eep!" onto the hotel floor making a muffled thump.

"oh, uh... Sorry, so sorry. I'll just go take a shower now..." she murmured still feeling a bit dazed.

Kyoko grabbed her toiletries and shut the bathroom door behind her. In the hotel room she left a bemused Ren behind to ponder what had just occured.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! :) So I really wanted to write what I thought would happen so... this is it! I actually am already writing a fanfic about Skip Beat (BEauty and the Skip Beat) but I wasn't very motivated to write it after the first chapter since it takes so much planning. But this didn't take long to write so I would love to add on for fun, and off course it is always motivating to have people R&R SO THANKS FOR READING! ^^**

**-Wren Lee**


	2. Chapter 2: A heart unlocked

**A/N: I promised I would get a chapter up today but I had a lot less time than I thought I would so it's pretty short. I thought you'd like to know what Ren and kyoko were thinking so that's what I wrote about. I will try to get another chapter up by this weekend and possibly an extra chapter with it!(# ^.^#)**

**All of this belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura (except this little story) ENJOY!**

* * *

In the bathroom Kyoko sank down to the floor, her back pressed against the bathroom door. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she thought over what had just happened. She and Ren had... No. Setsuka and Cain had kissed. Or maybe it was that person inside Ren that he had been struggling with over the past few days.

Her thoughts were becoming more muddled and so with another sigh she stood up and turned on the shower. As she prepared herself to get in she thought about all that had happened since the last time she had acted as Setsuka. It was around then that she had begun to realize how she felt about him. But her full realization had hit right after she had gotten out of Fuwa's car, in TBM.

(Flashback to the day before...) _Fuwa__ had told her to tell him that she didn't love Ren and she did in quite a harsh tone stating that she would never. But in her dressing room she had admitted to herself that it was only because if she did fall for him she would be even more stupid than when it happened with Sho..._

As it was, she had been desperately trying to keep the last lock on the box containing her love. If it ever did open she would be helpless to Ren's whim, and with just a couple kisses he had done just that.

* * *

Outside, still laying on the bed, Ren rubbed his face wondering why he couldn't have reined in Cain for Kyoko's sake. Although he didn't get the feeling that she was fighting against it or that she disliked it. Kyoko had seemed to be far more preoccupied with another issue than making out with her sempai.

Sitting up, Ren eyed the door, wondering if perhaps Kyoko would be willing to kiss her sempai since she HAD just made out with her brother. Shaking his head as though to get rid of the silly idea, he held his head in his hands with his elbows propped up on his knees. Loosing a year's worth of sighs he closed his eyes and put to rest the yelling mob that was his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: so I'm going on a short vacation and hopefully will write a couple good chapters. I will have erratic access to wifi so I'll try to update then and answer questions/comments.**

**On another note, I kind of wanna go in another direction with the story, like having one of the main characters kidnapped or something random like that, so I can weave it into the original plot line. Please give me your thoughts on this idea!**

**We'll meet again soon!**

**-Wren lee**


	3. Chapter 3 Blush from Behind

**A/N: So I got some wifi connection and thought I would post this for you :D**

**Although I mentioned some big ideas, this is more of a lead-up chapter rather than an action one. I actually wanted to make it longer but realized that it is actually really long already ;) Hope you enjoy!**

**All credit goes to the lovely Yoshiki **

* * *

After taking a refreshing shower Kyoko walked out of the bathroom in Setsu's usual pajamas and saw Ren curled up under some sheets on the bed. The digital clock read 1:38 am, proclaiming that she should be asleep by now ( a/n: if you read the chapters before 195 she mentions that it's 1o'clock in the morning when she gets there so she didn't just take a five hour shower (^.-)) A shiver wracked her tiny body putting goosebumps all over her flesh.

Kyoko sat on the edge of her bed facing Ren and shivered again as her skin made contact with the cold sheets. Enviously she stared over at Ren's bed which was probably extremely warm from his body heat. The thought of jumping into bed with him flit through her mind bringing a blush to her cheeks. But the idea wasn't so far-fetched as Setsu wouldn't give it a second thought.

Kyoko however, was not as willing to jump into bed with a man, EVEN if she did... love him. Slowly she tiptoed over to the side of the bed Ren was facing and stood in front of him. Gently she pulled the sheets down from his head. Asleep he seemed so calm, serene even. Without thinking about it Kyoko lovingly pushed his bangs back from his face.

Suddenly a hand shot out grabbing her wrist and forcing a squeal out of her. Ren, the culprit's eyes were open and he pulled her down onto the bed with him.

"Mmm... You're warm," he murmured into her back letting out a yawn.

He snuggled closer his big hands surrounding her waist and supporting her head. Stiff and awkward, Kyoko began to mutter nonsensical excuses as to why they shouldn't sleep together. Tsuruga was having none of this and turned her around to face him.

" Close your eyes and I'll tell you spell to put you to sleep."

Afraid to anger him in anyway, Kyoko closed her eyes and waited for something to happen. Ren closed in and kissed her nose then pulled her close and whispered the words of an American lullaby. Tired and worn out from the days events, Kyoko fell into a deep sleep surrounded in Ren's embrace.

* * *

The next morning was no different than any of the Heel's normal mornings. Ready to get the last day of shooting over with, Cain and Setsu had a quick breakfast and strode on to the set. On set muramuse shied away from the Heel's and their ruthless aura. The director came over to give Cain a short reminder of what he was to do next and sent him off to get make-up done.

Shooting in the morning ended early as there had been no ngs. Everybody ate a small lunch and scurried back on set to shoot the last scene of BJ. Cain stood in the middle of the set staring straight at the camera, his red eyes giving everyone but Setsu the chills. For this last scene he had to jump off of a fake cliff into the 'streets' below and run away from his pursuers into the night.

Muramuse was the one pursuing him and he felt a bit as though Cain deserved being chased. With a loud clack the shot began and Cain ran at full speed towards the short drop off. Right on his tail was Muramuse who had too much momentum and stretched out his arms to stop and gave BJ an extra push.

"OOMMPH!"

Cain laid still on the fall cushion his face becoming alarmingly pale. A pair of heels clicked speedily across the room bringing Setsu over to his side. Complete silence had fallen over the crew as they watched the siblings carefully. Crouching down Kyoko fought to stay calm and checked all his vitals. He drew a ragged breath and winced as her fingers briefly passed over his shoulder.

Without warning Setsu popped Cain's arm back into his socket and everybody released a breath they hadn't known they were holding. Those trained in medical care came over to check over Cain and the rest of the crowd began to mill around again and get their jobs done. Setsu and the main nurse briefly discussed how Cain should be treated and with a bit of heaving they got him on her shoulder.

Back upstairs Ren stood in the shower washing off all of the makeup for BJ. Kyoko knocked on the door and inquired about how he was doing. Ren called back that he was fine and would be out soon. Once out of the bathroom Kyoko set Ren up on the bed propped up by pillows.

" I'm going to the corner store to pick up some food and medicine, you stay here and DON't MOVE!" she admonished.

He conceded with a short nod and she left him after a bit more pecking around.

* * *

**A/N: A lot of fanfictions focus on Kyoko's mom but I want to shine some light on her father. Expect some interesting plot twists and a bit of desperation.**

**But straying away from that, I am currently on vacation and have been thinking over this story's plot. I also found myself listening to 'Headlock' by Imogen Heap a lot, and a whole bunch of her other songs :) Recently I found a website for the best Skip Beat! fanfictions: **

**Happy New Years!**

**-Wren Lee**


	4. Chapter 4 Two pairs of Golden Eyes

Sorry for the wait in update ^.^' but I was having a bit of trouble coming up with a way to compile my muddled ideas into buckets of clean water...

I started to plan what I wanted to happen in this chapter but it didn't feel natural so I ended up going down a slightly different path. FYI the italics are generally mean't to show when English is being spoken rather than Japanese :) Please enjoy!

All credit goes to Yoshiki Nakamura! ^^

* * *

Kyoko shut the hotel room's heavy door and proceeded down the carpeted hallway to the elevator. She had only to wait a second after pressing its button for the doors to slide open welcoming her into a blissfully empty chamber. Closing her eyes she leaned against the railing inside the elevator as the slid closed. Inside the scene of Ren falling replayed through her head over and over again.

It had been terrifying, in fact it reminded her of the car scene from Dark Moon Ren had done. At least he hadn't been injured then, but it served as reminder to her that Ren was human too, a fact she often denied. In a way, if she accepted it, it would be like accepting that she had feel...

But he was easily healed and that was all that mattered now. A small 'ding' brought her back to reality and she strode out into the lobby. Through the doors she glanced around and saw the sign of a corner store lit up a few blocks down. A quick push opened the main doors releasing her into the brisk night. Pulling up the collar of her jacket Setsu wished that her nii-san's arms were wrapped around her, keeping her warm. Street lights and the dull glow from windows lit up the streets, dance music flooded out onto the streets and couples walked happily arm in arm.

Surrounded by happy couples, Setsu surreptitiously swiped at her eyes and reached out to open the door. Warmth flooded her body as she stepped inside the small shop. Several people milled around browsing or buying from the man behind the counter. Knowing what she needed she headed straight to the aisle that held pain reliever.

Suddenly a man heading out of an aisle walked into her resulting in both of them on the floor. Their eyes met, both a soft golden color, but unlike Kyoko's the stranger's eyes had specks of green and brown that gave them a strange, fairy-like quality. Placing Setsu's face back on was first priority after which she offered her hand to the man. Both stood, their hands still grasped.

He looked to be 18, give or take a few years. He wore a few necklaces but the one bearing a gothic cross caught her eye most. Her eyes also grazed over his striped tank top, canvas shorts, and flip flops. Muscular biceps warned of equally amazing abs (A/N: if you can't already tell, I like muscular dudes, but not overly so ;)) and his golden hair hinted at foreign blood.

"_Excuse me, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"_

Asked in English.

_"No problem! I'm fine, and you?"_

Surprise flit across his face when she responded in kind, he'd probably expected Setsu to be unable to understand. A smile lit up his face as he replied,

"_Fine, fine. There aren't many who speak English here... My name is Drew Hamond, it's nice to meet you."_

Strangely Drew didn't seem to be at all bothered by her appearance compared to these reserved Japanese, and it was refreshing. Still Setsu she smiled at his sudden introduction.

"_I'm Setsu. Setsu Heel, and I've got to go buy a few things now."_

With an abrupt turn she ended the short conversation and turned her mind back to her brother who laid in their hotel room still in pain. Sympathy scoured through her and she walked quickly to the medicine she was looking for. A large hand reached past her grabbing on to a different pain reliever. Turning to face Drew once again she stared up at him questioningly.

"_This works better."  
_

He handed her the box of medication and turned around then turned back.

_"Do I know you?"_

With a quick dismissing nod she glided past him to buy the medicine. Once done she continued out the door casting only a quick glance backwards confirming that he still stood puzzled, where she left him.

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody... Sorry about the wait, I got lazy, then caught a cold. Really pathetic excuses, but at least I got this up (0.0")

Don't hate me! (v{}v,)

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows, I've discovered that they are somewhat addictive ^^ and I really appreciate them! I've got lots of surprises coming up and can't wait for you guys to read them! If you think you know why Drew knows Kyoko or who he is tell me! I love to know what you guys think, even if you think that this fanfiction sucks and that I'm a fraud who can't even spell 'dog' (which I obviously can ;P) cause it always helps. Plus it will guarantee that at the very least I will feel guilty if I don't post often!

Enough with my ramblings though, write you again soon!

Remember to R&R :)

-Wren Lee


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams of the sun

**A/N: Hello to all my impatiently waiting readers... There is absolutely no excuse for my lack of chapters except my own laziness. **

**Please do not kill me. It would hurt, and I'm too young to die!**

**so before beginning this chapter I'd like to respond to some of the comments (sorry I forget who asked or said what but if u asked hopefully one of these is an answer!)**

**Last chapter Setsuka introduced herself to Drew as Setsu. Although they are in Japan and using a nickname is personal, if you remember, Setsu's character has just recently come to Japan. So it makes sense that she introduced herself by a nickname.**

**also there has been quite a few requests for longer chapters... Knowing me, that may not be possible. But I offer a compromise. Instead I will write shorter chapters but more frequently! If you have any complaints about this, just message me!**

**and now for those of you who waited, the story: **

**(all credit goes to Yoshiki Nakamura)**

* * *

Skipping along, her eyes shone like small suns, lighting up the darkness. She neared him, a child of eight or so, laughing a familiar laugh. The closer she came, the older she appeared. When she stood but a foot away she seemed to be 16 years old. Her hand reached forward and her delicate fingertips softly brushed up his chest stopping above his heart. With more pressure she pressed her hand to his chest causing his heart to beat more rapidly.

Gazing into each others eyes, Ren held his breath as she stepped closer placing her other hand against his chest.

"Can I kiss you?"

Startled, he realized what had just come out of his beloved's sweet lips. She wanted to bestow her gifts upon him, a worthless excuse of a man? Fervently he nodded his head in acceptance. Her face tilted up towards his and as one they leaned into each other's ready embrace. Their lips locked in a heated, passionate kiss, a kiss that left them struggling for air as they came up.

Before meeting for another breath-taking kiss, Kyoko began to run her hands around his torso, exploring its contours. Suddenly she dug her nails into his shoulder and twisted it to a strange angle. A scream of pain passed through his lips and now gripping his arm was Rick's girlfriend. Once again he stood before his friend's dead body loss tearing at his heart and soul.

"Cain, Cain!"

A voice called out to him, a lifeline in this sea of darkness...

"Wake up!" Setsu demanded impatiently.

Cain had been asleep two hours later than usual and it was making her nervous. Slowly his eyes opened showing confusion in their depths that promptly disappeared, replaced by Cain's usual puppy dog eyes.

"Kiss me," he demanded in a ragged unused voice.

Kyoko blanched but Setsu tsked at him replying, "I would but I'm busy making SOMEBODY's breakfast." Smirking she turned and stalked off to the kitchen, leaving a dissatisfied glare at her behind.

* * *

**A/N: Just realized the author's note at he beginning was almost as long as the chapter so I'll leave you with a simple request for an R&R :)**

**-Wren lee**


	6. Chapter 6: Greetings & Handshakes

Shooting began again after giving Cain a day off to recover and rest. The siblings strode into the studio with their usual haughtiness. The director cautiously approached them, quite obviously nervous about the whole encounter. Shuffling he began to walk by the Heels' side.

" So.. Uh, umm we uh, well we used all of th-the shots you took last shoot and cut and paste them. So n-now you don't have to do the scene again, good news right?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

Cain and Setsu continued walking to the set, not bothering to acknowledge the poor director. Instead they moved on until they reached the rest of the cast. Muramuse was restrained by several of the actresses. Cain walked striaght up to the enraged actor and quite suddenly stuck out his hand.

" It was terrible working with you, so I hope I never have to see you again." Shocked by this turn of events the hostility Muramuse had just been exuding trickled away. Numb, he automatically reached out and shook the man's hand. Having finished what he came to do, Cain stalked off towards the makeup artists to get ready for the last shot. Everyone released a relieved breath as they readied the acots and set.

Setsu followed her brother and began an animated conversation with him in English.

* * *

_12:00 p.m._

At a table in the breakroom the Heel siblings sat eating their homemade lunches. Cain was picking at his food as Setsu looked on in disapproval. "You need to eat more oniisan, otherwise your gonna fall over during shooting," Setsu admonished him. His only reply was a snort at the thought of him fainting, something both of them knew would not happen. Around them conversation was soft and stilted.

Fellow staff members appeared very uncomfortable being in the same room as the lead role his precious sister. Fortunately the two did not notice, even when the room became entirely silent. Footsteps rang loudly on the tile of the floor. The siblings did not notice him until he stood right at their table.

_"Oh! It's you! Did that pain medication work for you?"_

Drew stood before them practically glowing with enthusiasm. Ignoring the death glare her brother was shooting him, the foreigner spoke again, _"Who's this?" _

_"My Brother, Cain. Cain this is Drew, I met him at the corner store while buying you medicine."_

* * *

A/N: Ooooooo the suspense! How will Cain react and who exactly is this mysterious Drew? I only have a small idea myself, so tell me what you think! Thanks as always for reading ;)

Sorry about the short chapters but I'm having trouble creating a good plot so this is just kinda filler. I started a new story containing Inuyasha shorts so if you like that series check it out on my profile while you wait for the next chapter of "A Box Kept Hidden". And as an apology, the next few chapters will contain fluff, so stay tuned!

Remember to R&R!

-Wren lee


	7. Chapter 7: Brother?

**A/N: So I'm super sorry about all the changes in the story and chapters and such. I've officially decided to reduce each chapter to a 100-300 word drabble. I will continue the story in the direction I originally intended! Updates will most definitely come more often and chapters will begin to contain more fluff! **

* * *

Drew stuck out his hand towards Cain in greeting. Her brother simply glared, leaving the foreigner to awkwardly stick his hand back in his pocket. Setsu sent a quick glare over to her sibling in disapproval of his rude behavior. This man interested her and the fact that her brother disliked him irritated her to no end. With an infectious smile Drew commented, "Brother? Really? Never would've guessed. Umm, would you mind if I sat down for a bit?"

Normally this kind of comment would make her glad but she pointedly nodded and glared once again at her too-attractive-for-his-own-good, overprotective brother. Glancing back at Drew she slid down the table's bench, towards the wall, giving him space. Across the room she noticed the sudden increase in appreciative glances from the female staff, in the direction of their table...

* * *

**this chapter came in at 146 words**

**Comment, cause I know you're out there! Any questions, comments, and concerns are welcome, I'll be answering them in my next chapter so remember to review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Wren Lee**


	8. Chapter 8: Cuddly Puppy

"Cut!" the Director called, finishing the scene. Cain strode from the set to his sister and draped an arm over her shoulder. Together they drifted over to the makeup artist to get ride of BJ's disguise. not five minutes later Setsu's beloved brother was returned to his normal self once and for all.

Drew was on the opposite side of the studio dismantling the set. It was obvious that he was gesturing for them to wait. Cain conveniently ignored him and Setsu simply didn't notice, set as she was on getting home uninjured. With the ghost of a triumphant smirk Cain dipped his to Setsu's ear. Soft as a feather he whispered to her, " A puppy likes to cuddle after playing... And this pup just finished playing."

His sister's face tilted to consider him and smiled as she began to speed towards the door.

* * *

_Words this chapter: 149_

**A/N: I will be posting another chapter tomorrow so look for it! Once I've written and published a couple of these chapters I'll compile them into one big chapter. :) thanks for reading, and comment cause I know you're out there!**

**-Wren lee**


	9. Chapter 9: Open Refrigerator

**Thanks to everybody who rose to the occasion and commented, I really appreciate it.**

**All credit goes to the lovely Yoshiki Nakamura for the original plot!**

* * *

The door of their room clicked open as heels clacked across the floor to the kitchenette. Heavier steps followed in the other's wake growing faster as they passed the small entrance to the hotel room's kitchen. Setsu stood at the refrigerator as though she was looking for an ingredient, her tense shoulder said otherwise. Anticipation shivered through the air between the two, neither move.d

Slowly Cain began to tread softly towards the beckoning back of his enticing sister. Her lower back was bare and a black leather shrug covered her shoulders. Gently he are ached out and slid a finger down her bare back from her top to her skirt. Goosebumps rose on her bare flesh at the sensual touch of her brother, but still she did not move. A growl vibrated in his throat as she continued to 'ignore' him.

Impatient, Cain tugged her into an embrace, his arms wrapped around her waist, covering her bare belly. The reason for her stillness and silence suddenly became obvious. Her face was bright red and her eyes dreamy... Was this the face of _his _sister? Either way she was entirely too tantalizing and he could not stop himself from tasting her sweet skin. The tip of his tongue trailed from her jawline to her collarbone.

Kyoko sighed.

* * *

**Word count: 216**

**A/N: *drops down to knees in a dogeza* I'm SO SORRY! I really mean't to post on Wednesday but I was a lot busier than I thought I'd be ＿φ(￣ー￣' )**

**well with that apology out of the way... What do ya think? What's going to happen? Is the suspense killing you? Cause it's killing me!**

**I've also decided exactly when I will be posting! My plan is to post either Wednesdays, Fridays, or Sundays, possibly all three depending on the week.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Remember to R&R :)**

**-Wren lee**


	10. Chapter 10: Unspoken Gaze

**Don't know how long its been, but here is the next installment! All credit goes to the amazing Yoshiki Nakamura**

* * *

Slowly they shuffled into their bedroom as Ren lavished kisses all over her back and neck. Finally they hit the cozy chair, and Cain sat down hard pulling Sestu into his lap. As he did, he caught a glimpse of her overly girlish and intoxicated expression. It felt as though he was kissing a stranger now. Abruptly he stopped and pushed her shoulders back. Her face fell, as though hurt by the idea that he did not appreciate the contact as much as she did. This girl was most definitely not Setsuka, it was the crazy chick, Kyoko.

No longer was his desire as strong as Ren's, with a resignation he let the actor take over. Ren came back to consciousness greeted by Kyoko's blissful expression. She was an enigma, beauty contained in the perfect body of this divine woman. With a questioning gaze she pulled out the longing on him and he quite simply stared. It was so much more personal than any touch, kiss, or caress ever was or could be. A discerning gaze linked the two, as though they were analyzing each others lives without any lies or walls. Simple honesty rang between them.

They sat there for forever and a minute and eventually fell asleep slumped against one another. The next morning each awoke and without a single word they had an entire conversation. Things were changing and they weren't going to stop. Together they readied themselves to return to their daily lives, a life which was about to be shaken to its core.

* * *

**Word Count: 258**

**A/N: Wow, things are finally progressing and now we're getting back into Kyoko and Ren. I gotta go back and read the manga so I can figure out their personality's again. I noticed that a lot of you read the last chapter ;) What did ya think? Drew may or may not continue to play a role in this story but either way it won't make a HUGE difference... Comment if you have a ideas, concerns, requests, or compliments (:D)  
**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**-Wren lee**


	11. Cut-Out scene (freebie chapter)

**Original chapter seven, it got cut when I decided that Drew wasn't going to play a big a part of the story as I thought... Just goes to show how fickle I truly am ;P**

**So I guess I'll just post it as a freebie :)**

**All Credit goes to the lovely Yoshiki Nakahara, for original plot, characters, an whatever else originated from Skip Beat!**

* * *

Drew stuck out his hand towards Cain in greeting. Her brother simply glared, leaving the foreigner to awkwardly stuff his hand back into his short's pocket. Setsu sent a quick glance over to her sibling in disapproval of his rude behavior. This man interested her and the fact that her brother disliked him irritated her. With a resilient smile Drew commented, "Brother? Really? Never would have guessed... Umm, may I sit down for a bit?"

Stubbornly, Setsu nodded and turned a pointed glare onto her too-attractive-for-his-own-good, overprotective brother. She slid in towards the wall down the bench, making space for Drew. Across the room she suddenly noticed the appreciative glances of the femal staff. But these looks weren't directed towards her brother, they were gazing, star-struck, at the man sitting next to her! Surprised by the idea that this stranger may be considered more attractive than Cain, she trained her attention on him. He was determinedly attempting to make small talk with her annoyed brother whom was ignoring the poor man.

With an appraising gaze Setsu looked the American over. His skin was a perfect golden-brown color and his eyes shone like the ocean on a warm summer's day at the beach. Muscular, but not overly so, his figure rivaled Ren Tsuruga's own. With no warning, Kyoko took over and began taking his measurements with her eyes. She was thoroughly impressed. No one she had ever met had a body as finely proportioned as Ren's but Drew came exceedingly close. Canvas shorts and a plain blue t-shirt showed his nice body off, a trea for any lady willing to appreciate it.

A small growl pulled Setsu back into Kyoko's body and she quickly placed on her indifferent expression. Both men were looking at her expectantly, as though waiting for a reply. Obviously she had missed something important while stuck in Kyoko's la-la-land. Finding this to be a good opportunity to make Cain jealous, she angled herself towards Drew. Placing a delicate hand on his an bicep she asked with a hint of seduction crawling into her tone, "I'm Sorry, I was lost in thought, could you repeat that?"

Cain's dismayed gaze burned holes in her back, rather than being jealous or furious, he was... disappointed? Drew on the other hand, had yet to answer and was confusedly looking between the two of them, as though he knew he was missing something. Still wary, Drew answered her tentatively.

"Well, I just said that I was helping out on set here as an intern. I'm learning to be a set designer. Then I remembered where I knew you from!"

"What?" Setsu asked concerned about where this was leading.

"At the convenience store, I asked if I knew you, remember? Well now I remember."

Did he know she was Kyoko? Had he told anyone else? Would Ren get in trouble for all the things he'd done as Cain?!

* * *

**A/N: So just in case you skipped my top note, this chapter was not a continuation of the story, it was simply a cut-out scene that I posted as a freebie for you guys :)**

**I thought you all deserved a longer chapter, and since I didn't have anything all set out for the next chapter I decided to post this as a little reward for all of you who've followed, reviewed, or favorited!**

**As always, Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R!**

**-Wren lee**


	12. Chapter 11: The Beginning of an End

Kyoko and Ren stood, their hands clasped and their heads held high, in front of the door. Once they stepped out of the trailer, they would have to be themselves again. But this time was different. This time they had each other. Together they took a deep breath, reached out and opened the door. Silently they walked through LME's underground parking lot. Once they reached Ren's car their hands unclasped and Kyoko and Ren got into the car on their respective sides. Once inside their hands once again found each other, and slowly Ren pulled out onto the dark street. Together they would face the world, as one.

The End.

* * *

_Word count: 110_

**So it's done. The story is all finished. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**

**-Wren lee**


End file.
